


A Love Like War

by queuedepoisson



Series: Won't You Show for Me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Choking, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuedepoisson/pseuds/queuedepoisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That shit is just, like, sick," Liam groaned, rolling onto his side to face Louis instead of the TV as the movie showed the killer forcing himself on the lead girl.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's just pretend," Louis countered, eyes still locked on the screen.  "There's a difference between real and pretend."</p><p>Liam crawled up the bed so that his side was pressed against Louis' leg.  "Thank you, Louis, for the deep insight: movies are not real."</p><p>Louis' eyes flicked down to Liam, so much closer than before.  "Yeah, but there's other times you pretend." </p><p>----</p><p>Louis admits a fantasy to Liam, and despite his initial reservations, Liam will go anywhere Louis asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like War

**Author's Note:**

> This basically came about from liking reading rough sex fics but then so many of them are truly terrifying and I wanted to write something a little different. So this is all within the context of an established relationship and consent, but it's still mostly irredeemable porn.
> 
> Thank you to Emily, Em, kT, and Kelty for making this as good as it could be and encouraging me to work hard on things that really are utter filth.
> 
> [title from A Love Like War by All Time Low, courtesy of kT]

Liam thought he was actually going to be sick if he watched one more minute of this hotel movie channel B-grade horror flick.  Instead, he buried his face in the pillow tucked under him, lying on his belly with his head at the foot of the bed.  Curious, he turned his head to peek at Louis, who was leaning against the rest of the pillows the proper way.  Louis was still watching, just as uncomfortable, with his fingers dug into his thigh.  The movie had plenty of half-naked girls running around that should have kept Liam's attention, but the blood and the screaming killed it for him, especially when he would rather be paying attention to the half-naked boy in his bed.

"That shit is just, like, sick," Liam groaned, rolling onto his side to face Louis instead of the TV as the movie showed the killer forcing himself on the lead girl.

"Yeah, but it's just pretend," Louis countered, eyes still locked on the screen.  "There's a difference between real and pretend."

Liam crawled up the bed so that his side was pressed against Louis' leg.  "Thank you, Louis, for the deep insight: movies are not real."

Louis' eyes flicked down to Liam, so much closer than before.  "Yeah, but there's other times you pretend."  There was a familiar tremor in Louis' voice and Liam crowded into Louis' space to investigate, flicking the TV off behind him so Louis would look at him instead of the screen.  The way Louis crossed his arms over his lap when Liam did so further confirmed his suspicions about Louis' state, but his curiosity as to why was piqued.   

"You'll have to remember, I'm the thick one.  Need you to tell me what you mean."

Louis rolled his eyes, more in exasperation than annoyance at Liam turning his film off.  "I thought you could read me like an open book."

"Well, some things I can."  Liam swung his legs over Louis' lap to straddle him.  "Like I know you're hard, from how your thighs go all tense, and your cheeks are a little pink, and your breathing changes a little. And," he snuck his hand under Louis' crossed arms to grope at the bulge beginning to tent Louis' trackies, "I can feel it."

"Yeah. Psychic, you," Louis huffed out but didn't manage any more.  Liam considered for a moment rubbing harder, letting go of finding out why Louis was worked up and just enjoying the result instead, but the circumstances were too confusing.  If anything, he would have thought all the gore and violence would have had the opposite effect.

"Please tell me it's not the cutting up in little pieces part, because I don't know how to pretend that."

"No," Louis laughed.  "No, but, uh – the holding down?"

"I've held you down before," Liam said, a little defensively.

"But when I fight you – "

"You don't always want it, that's okay."

Louis gnawed at his lip before speaking.  "But what if I wanted to fight you?"

"Like you want it but you want to pretend you don't."  Louis nodded and Liam looked unsure.  "That'd be..."  He didn't want to say he couldn't, not with how nervous Louis looked, that this would somehow be the line they couldn't cross and there was no way that was true if he thought about all that they had done together that was scary at first, including getting into each other's pants to begin with.  "It'd be difficult," he settled on.

Louis pulled him in close.  "I'd really like if we could try.  Something just for me.  We could do something else just for you."

Liam raised his eyebrows.  "You mean...?"

"The lacy nightie in the bottom of your bag I keep pretending I forgot about," Louis offered, and Liam rocked his hips forward at the mental image, one he kept at the forefront of his mind ever since he bought it months ago.  Louis had giggled and said someday, but some day hadn't come yet.

"Babe, you'd look so pretty."

"I'd rather you think I was rakishly handsome," Louis sniffed, petulantly turning away from Liam's hand as he twirled a lock of Louis' shaggy hair around his finger.

"Can't you be both?" Liam asked as he trailed teasing kisses up Louis' neck to ask another question, lips right against his ear.  "What if I called you pretty when I – when we try this?"

"I'd hate that."  The way Louis' voice cracked said something different.

"But you wouldn't hate hate it."  Louis nodded, slow to admit it.  Liam wanted to make sure he understood completely.  "So when you say no, I shouldn't listen."

"Or when I say stop, or if I call you names, or cry, or – "  Louis sounded strangely excited about the prospect, but nerves were bubbling in Liam's belly.

"Then we need another word so I know you really mean it, that I should listen."

Louis looked around the room and landed on his jacket, laid over the back of the chair.  "Rovers."

Liam threw his head back with a laugh.  "You've just been waiting for the chance to say that in bed."

"Well, hopefully I'm not going to need to."  He kneaded Liam's arse, a bit roughly, hands holding their hips tight together, and Liam leaned forward to rest his forehead against Louis'.

"So when were you looking to try this out?"  Part of Liam was intimidated to try it right away, but Louis' cock rubbing against his thigh was encouraging another part of him to take over.

Louis thrust his hips up, knowing exactly which of Liam's buttons to push.  "Could we now?  Would you?"  

Liam nodded with a groan, grinding down against Louis one more time before getting off of him and the bed.  He couldn't help but shake his head in denial that they were about to do this.  "I can't believe that trashy movie did all this to you."

"You lying on the bed with no shirt on helped too.  You're just as responsible for this."

Liam beckoned for Louis to stand up and he complied.  Liam took him in a tight embrace before kissing him hard, then letting it die down to something sweeter.  "Okay?"

Louis' eyes were already unfocused and he nodded rapidly.  "Okay."

"I'm, I'm really going to go for it, and – "

"Liam.  If it's too far, I'll tell you.  Promise.  Please, okay?"  Liam nodded and they both took a deep breath, Liam studying the look on Louis' face one last time, excited and nervous and turned on.

With that, Liam twisted Louis' arm behind his back and pressed him face first into the bed.  Louis went with a shout before his feet started kicking backwards at Liam.  Most of the time, Liam didn't think much about the fact he was stronger than Louis, particularly since Louis was a clever fighter, willing to play dirty.  But now Louis had given Liam permission to do the same, and it caught Liam off guard just how quickly he could shove Louis down and how little Louis could do to throw him off.

At first, Louis flailing under him didn't feel that different from normal playfighting, except that Liam wasn't planning on loosening his grip or letting Louis roll them over and back again.  That was until Louis screamed "No!"  Liam froze as soon as he heard Louis' voice, jarringly loud and frantic, but he was able to push through.  He grabbed Louis' hair, mostly to keep his face off the mattress, worried about Louis' ability to breathe, but that just let Louis yell more, and while there were plenty of 'No's and 'Stop's, he never said 'Rovers'.

Liam shoved Louis up on the bed with his knees under him, almost folded in half, and it greatly reduced Louis' ability to kick.  Liam put his knees on either side of Louis' legs and that helped control the side-to-side thrashing.  "Get off of me, asshole," Louis spewed out and Liam tightened his grip, smothering the impulse to let go.

When Liam pulled back roughly and yelled, "Shut your fucking mouth," it had the opposite effect, Louis increasing in volume.  Liam tried not to listen to any more of the exact insults Louis was flinging at him and instead covered Louis' mouth with his palm, which Louis tried fruitlessly to pull at with his one free hand.  "Little bitch," Liam added at the end, testing the waters.  Louis' hips bucked under him, an unspoken dare.

"What are you so worried about?  That I'm going to fuck that tight little arse?  You shouldn't waste your time worrying because I'm gonna and you're going to fucking love it."  Liam's voice sounded foreign, the way he growled the words out, bypassing any filter and running on some base instinct.  He did know Louis loved it, that the things he screamed to the contrary were part of the game, goading Liam into being rougher.  Liam was almost competitive about it now that he wasn't going to let Louis beat him.  If he needed any reassurance, Louis still let out a deep moan when Liam took his hand from over Louis' mouth and wrapped his fingers around Louis' cock, Liam able to feel him throbbing under the thin fabric of his loose bottoms.  "So hard, you must want it so bad."  Liam was surprised at the way his own cock was responding, but he rationalized it was the friction of Louis' struggling hips and the knowledge of how much it was working for Louis already.

Louis whined before gaining control of himself again.  "No, stop!  Fuck off, fucking pervert."

An idea forming, Liam reached for his plain white shirt that was still laying where he tossed it on the side of the pillows. He pushed Louis flat against the bed with a bruising grip, Louis' wrist still twisted backwards against the small of his back, but Liam needed both hands free to twist the shirt into a makeshift rope.  Louis growled with rage and tried to claw at him as soon as Liam released him but he was able to hold Louis tight between his thighs with little effort.  Louis against the bed as he was, his opportunities for leverage were limited.  With the shirt coiled as tightly as it would go, Liam pulled both of Louis' wrists back under his control and wrapped the shirt around them once before tying the best square knot he could manage.  It would have been laughably easy for Louis to slip out of it, but they hadn't exactly planned ahead.  Louis still thrashed from his shoulders but he kept his wrists together, holding the binds in place with his fingertips.

Liam backed up until he was over Louis' knees and jerked Louis' hips back into the air.  With one rough pull, Liam ripped both Louis' pyjamas and pants down, ignoring how the elastic band tugged on Louis' cock before letting it slap against his stomach.  Louis cried out in pain and added, "Please stop. Please," with a sob.

Liam struggled to push the words to the background, closing himself off from their meaning, and concentrated on the sight in front of him.  He pulled Louis' cheeks apart to expose him, before teasingly blowing air over his hole.  The unexpectedly light sensation sent tremors through Louis' thighs.  Watching Louis react reflexively made him smile.  "So pretty, and all mine now."  Though what they were doing was very different than anything they had before, Liam still knew Louis' body even better than his own and it gave him a surge of confidence.  "Wanna fuck you so hard, split you open.  Gonna make you scream when I fucking tear that pretty arse apart."

Liam caught a soft hiccup of a sob from Louis when he pressed his tongue against Louis' entrance followed by a deep moan.  "That's right, you love it, you little slut.  Your tight little hole isn't gonna be able to take it."  Liam's licking betrayed his dirty commentary.  Louis' hole yielded easily to the pressure of the tip of Liam's tongue, still stretched thoroughly from when Liam fisted Louis that morning.  He could start fucking Louis right now, dry, and it probably wouldn't hurt Louis that badly, enough that he would be particularly sore but not so much as to do any damage.

It seemed the only way Louis could keep from moaning more was to yell instead, even as he struggled to keep his head up so he could hurl more abuse at Liam.  "You sick fuck," he spat, "you can't. You won't."  But Liam did, darting his tongue inside briefly, causing Louis to try once more to twist out of Liam's grip on his hips.  Liam pulled him back, nipping a quick bite on Louis' cheek before spreading him apart again and redoubling his efforts to please Louis.

Louis sounded breathless but kept up the fight.  "Fucking disgusting, you have to stop."  The next flick of Liam's tongue left him actually gasping and Liam almost didn't hear Louis add a begging "please," at the end.  Liam wasn't completely convinced it wasn't a plea for more and he wondered how much it would take to make Louis break the act completely, unable to take any more teasing.  When Liam didn't stop, instead speeding up, spurred on by that idea, the insults escalated again.  "I said stop, you piece of shit."  Despite Liam's initial worries, the denials and yelling weren't ruining it for him yet and while he'd rather Louis call out his name, it was well worth it for the way Louis struggled under him.  That part he definitely could get used to.

Still, Liam could hear the terrible names Louis was calling him, mostly muffled by the mattress, and even if it was all play, he'd had enough.  In an instant, Liam flipped Louis over and his hand immediately went to Louis' throat.  Liam panicked at the impulse and Louis must have seen the way it ripped Liam out of their scene because he made determined eye contact with Liam and nodded ever so slightly.  Bolstered by the gesture, Liam carefully pressed the span between his finger and thumb upwards towards Louis' jaw, his palm barely resting on Louis' Adam's apple. It wasn't really choking, per se, but it looked and felt like it and Liam was strong enough that Louis could no longer open his mouth to yell names at him, which took away Louis' most powerful weapon left.

"Don't trust that pretty mouth with your sharp little teeth.  Bet you could make it feel so good if you wanted to, taking my cock down your throat like a little slut."  Any noise Louis made, positive or negative, was reduced to a mumbled whine as long as Liam kept Louis' jaw clamped tight.   "You would love choking on my cock."

Liam's arm trembled with the force and determination it took to hold Louis but, without looking down, he brought his other hand to Louis' cock.  His eyes were still locked with Louis' as he stroked him hard, roughly sliding Louis' foreskin back and pumping his hand over the head, until Louis finally clenched his eyes shut tight.  Only then did he let himself look down to see his fist working over Louis and he was shocked to see the thick trail of precome dripping onto Louis' belly.  Liam couldn't remember the last time he saw Louis this worked up, more than any toy or dirty talk or other game had ever gotten him.

"Gonna make you want it.  Make you beg like the cock hungry slut you are."  In a supposed effort to get away from Liam's hand, Louis would twist one way, only to push forward again when he turned the other way.  The way his hands were still balled up in the small of his back propped him up, creating an awkward fulcrum for his rocking back and forth.  Liam's concentration was on keeping Louis under him and on edge so he wasn't watching as Louis' head tosses grew more dramatic with each stroke.  Eventually, Louis' movement caused Liam's hand to slip from his throat and instantly, he cracked his palm on Louis' cheek.

Before Liam could apologize, horrified by how quickly he lashed out, Louis blurted out, "Liam!" sharp and loud and full of lust.  This time it was Louis who had been pulled out of the scene, head thrown back, driven almost past the edge by the sudden pain, and Liam tried to calm his racing heart until Louis was ready again.  He kept his fist tight at the base of Louis' cock, hoping somehow it would keep them both under control.  Placing his free hand above Louis' shoulder, Liam leaned forward over him, trying to gauge where Louis was at, if he had reached his limit and wanted to stop or maybe if he wanted to switch gears and let Liam kiss him senseless like normal.

When Louis opened his eyes and saw Liam advancing on him, he steeled in a second and retaliated for the strike by spitting at Liam through gritted teeth.  Liam rested back on his heels, clearly seeing that this was far from done by how Louis barely stifled a smug grin.  "You little shit," Liam sneered as he used his hand to get the spit off his chin and wiped it off on Louis' chest.  "It's a good thing I don't want to mess up that pretty face or I'd slap you again."  Liam was a little bit terrified that had been Louis' hope, to push him to doing it, as they stared each other down.  He had spanked Louis before, but that was different, and not just because it wasn't across the face.  It had felt planned and nothing right now felt planned to Liam, moving from one demanding impulse to another, wrestling each bit from Louis rather than it being given.  Liam kept himself in control, but he was ready to take everything from Louis.

Liam let his fingers drag lower from Louis' chest to the wet pool on his belly, gathering some of the mess up before thrusting his fingers between Louis' lips.  "Suck."  Louis didn't respond.  "Suck or I swear I'll do it again anyway," and he would, if that's what Louis was really pushing for, but he sighed in relief when Louis finally closed his lips around Liam's fingers and bobbed his head dutifully.

Seeing Louis' cheeks hollowed as he sucked always did it for Liam, but now he was distracted by the redness on one side that wasn't fading.  Liam had smacked Louis dozens of times in jest, had been smacked himself even more, but never hard enough to leave a mark.  He had never wanted to actually hurt Louis and he didn't now either, but he liked seeing the result of it.  It wasn't really so different than the love bites they left on each other, evidence of how completely available their bodies were to each other.  Liam himself had felt the way the quick sharp pain of a bite could make his nerves stand on end, leaving him more sensitive everywhere.  He tried to take that into account as he stroked Louis steadily, getting him back to where he was pumping his hips upward in time with his sucking, before he couldn't wait any longer, flipping Louis back over on the bed.

It did help that once Liam had Louis on his stomach, he had two spit slick fingers ready to slide into Louis' hole, suddenly and without warning.  That helped Louis find his voice again, threats escalating as he grew more frantic, no longer bothering with asking Liam to stop.  "I'm going to kill you, you fucking sicko.  I'll get free and see how you fucking like it," he raged, tone getting higher and occasionally cracking, a sign Liam knew meant Louis was desperate to come and would probably do so soon if he kept fingering him, which wasn't what Liam had gone through all this for.

Liam withdrew the fingers just as sudden as he had started, using both hands to push his sweats and pants to the floor in a rush, feeling equally desperate as his pulse raced.  Louis twisted even more from the sudden lack of contact.  When he looked down at the pile of clothes, Liam could see a dark spot on the front of his sweats where he had leaked through his pants despite the way he had mostly ignored himself so far, focused on what Louis needed, but at some point, he would need to deal with the fact this had stopped being just for Louis.

"God, you're so hungry for it, you little slut.  Imagine if I just left you like this, tied you to the bed first with no way to get free or deal with your pretty throbbing cock.  No one would even know you were here," Liam lied, like there wasn't an entire floor filled with their bandmates and crew outside the door, a fact that maybe Liam should have kept in mind as his voice got louder and angrier.  The loud threats at least covered up the telltale click of a bottle cap opening and closing as Liam lubed himself up.  Louis' thrashing stopped, shockingly still as Liam pulled him to the edge of the bed, hips locked in his grasp.

Liam flattened himself along Louis' back and listened to Louis' raspy voice repeat, "No, please," over and over.  Liam wasn't going to take no for an answer, was told not to take no for answer.

"Tell me you want it."  Louis tried to choke out another 'NO', louder than the others.  Liam, in response, reached down and rubbed his bare cockhead between Louis' cheeks, a warning that he wasn't wearing a condom.  They had gone without before, but only occasionally, and it seemed to suit the fantasy but he needed Louis to know.

"Tell me."  Louis' answer still hadn't changed.  Liam positioned himself, pressing at Louis' entrance, and Louis tilted his hips, preparing for him in spite of it all.  This time when Liam asked, his voice growled, demanding.  "Tell me right now that you want it."  He pulled Louis up by his hair and waited to hear him deny it again.

It was a broken whisper.  "Yes."  Liam lost control at that, no more teasing or dragging it out, just pounding into Louis, rocking him forward into the bed until he had to wrap both hands around Louis' hips to pull him back on to him.  Louis was barely stretched enough to accommodate him, and even as Louis' struggle died down, the demanding pace Liam set kept him tense and tight.

There was no more talking from either of them, but Liam's grunting and heaving breaths resonated over Louis' quiet whining.  Liam listened for the one word that would make him stop but was otherwise relentless and focused.  He braced himself on the small of Louis' back, holding his wrists together, as he drove harder.  It caught them both unprepared when Louis started spasming around Liam, the friction between him and the bed enough to carry him over after how close Liam had gotten him.

"You must love being filled with my cock so much, you couldn't even fucking control yourself."   Liam managed enough words to taunt Louis, but not for long.  Louis' post-orgasm oversensitized cries broke his heart and at the same time pushed him over the edge.  Liam's teasing unraveled into a stream of curses, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."  Liam couldn't remember the last time he was this loud in bed, normally leaving the dirty talk to Louis, but he couldn't stop until the last shot drained out of him.

The second after Liam came, he pulled out of Louis and fell to the bed. His fingers were sore from how tightly he had gripped Louis' hips, and he tried to open his eyes to see if he had left marks, but he couldn't manage it.  The weight of everything he had just said and done crashed in on him, wondering in what buried place inside him all of that had been hiding.  Was he a terrible person if he could do that, even just pretend, even with permission?  Small tears collected at the inner corners of his eyes as he felt Louis' warm body slide into place next to him, leg over leg, arm over chest, lips pressed against his shoulder, like any other night.  Louis nuzzled closer into his neck, still breathing heavy, when one of the tears fell down Liam's cheek.

"That was amazing.  I know it was scary, it was, but it was so good.  Just like the rush from a scary movie.  I promise I would have said the word if it was too much, but it wasn't.  It was just what I wanted.  You're so good to me."  Louis kept up a steady stream of compliments as he kissed up and down Liam's neck until Liam finally relaxed.

"Still love me?"

"More than ever.  Think I'm a perverted freak?" Louis countered.

"No more than I already knew."  Liam rolled his upper body over Louis' and pressed his palms on his shoulders, in the playful instead of scary way.

Louis had just enough time to murmur "Thank you," before Liam kissed him.  Liam wanted to do the same thing for Louis that Louis had done for Liam, give him every reassurance that he loved him and didn't mean any of the nasty things he had said to get Louis off, but where Louis was vibrating on an endorphin high, Liam was being dragged under by an emotional exhaustion he hadn't prepared for.

Louis was happy with him, but Liam wasn't sure how happy he was with himself.  He didn't feel bad.  In fact, that was the problem.  Other than the small niggling feeling of what was _right_ , he enjoyed how it felt most of the time, and there was no denying how hard he had come.  He still wasn't sure he was okay with it, but being with Louis meant constantly questioning that chiding inner voice that held him to some rigid notions about what he should want and could have.

He fell back to Louis' side and brought Louis' hand to his mouth, carefully kissing each fingertip, his palm, his inner wrist.  That's when he saw the little red dots of abrasion there from where they had been tied, rubbing roughly against the soft skin when they were pinned against the bed.  When he looked from the marks up to Louis, the grin on Louis' face was mischievous and pleased.

He had given up hope on understanding Louis, but Liam had found what he needed.  After the initial dread faded and the adrenaline subsided, Liam was left with the warm feeling of Louis' satisfaction and the empty-headedness that followed an earth-shaking orgasm.  Liam laughed to himself a bit giddily as he remembered he had also earned himself a favor and that Louis could be just as giving in return.  Louis looked at him a little like he was out of his mind, but with all of the fondness Liam had for him reflected back.

Louis leaned down and kissed his forehead.  "Babe, you can go to sleep.  I'm gonna clean up and grab my DS, alright?  Be back soon.  I love you."

Liam managed a slurred, "I love you too.  So much," before letting Louis' wrist slip from his grasp and his eyelids fall.  He had done crazier things for love.


End file.
